lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego: Teen Titans
[[]] VOL.1 Level 1: Go Story: Robin Aqualad Kid Flash and Speedy go on their first mission against Slade. Characters: Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy Enemies: Sladebots Boss: Slade (3 Hearts) Characters Avalable To Buy: Sladebots Level 2: Robin Begins Story: Robins Origin is exsplained. Dick Grayson was an 8-year-old acrobat, the youngest of a family act called the "Flying Graysons". A gangster named Boss Zucco who had been extorting money from the circus killed Grayson's parents, John and Mary, Batman investigated the crime and, as his alter ego billionaire Bruce Wayne, had Dick put under his custody as a legal ward. Together they investigated Zucco and collected the evidence needed to bring him to justice. Characters: Dick Grayson and Batman Enemies: Circus thug Boss: Tony Zucco (3 Hearts) Charaters Unlocked: Dick Grayson and Batman Level 3: Deep Story: Garth sees Aquaman in trouble and helps him and becomes Aqualad. Characters: Garth and Aquaman Enemies: Trident clones Boss: Trident (3 Hearts) Characters Unlocked: Garth and Aquaman Characters Avalable To Buy: Trident Level 4: Wonder Story: Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) is recruited to the Teen Titans and on her first mission the Titans fight Mister Twister. Characters: Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl Boss: Mister Twister (Hearts 6) Characters Unlocked: Wonder Girl Level 5: Final Exam Story: The super-villain training academy known as H.I.V.E. presents three of its finest cadets for their first mission: Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth. The H.I.V.E. headmistress gives a demonstration of the young villains' powers to one of the organization's clients – the mysterious mercenary known only as Slade. Slade decides that for their final exam, they need to fulfill one simple quest – destroy the Teen Titans. Characters: Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl Bosses: Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth (9 Hearts) Level 6: Starfire Part 1 Story: Starfire comes to Earth and the Titans battle her. Characters: Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl Boss: Starfire (4 Hearts) Characters Avalable To Buy: Koriand'r Level 7: Starfire Part 2 Story: The Titans team up with Starfire to stop an alien Invasion. Starfire is recruited to the Teen Titans. Characters Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Starfire Enemies: aliens Boss: alien (5 Hearts) Characters Unlocked: Starfire Level 8: On Leather Wings Story: Kirk Langstrom has created a formula that temporarily transforms him into a Man-Bat creature. Kirk has become addicted to the formula and the Titans fight the Man-Bat. Characters: Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, Wonder Girl Boss: Man-Bat (6 Hearts) Characters Avalable To Buy: Kirk Langstrom and Man-Bat Level 9: Paradise Lost Story: Wonder Girl visits Themyscira but its under attack. Characters: Robin, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Starfire Enemies: Speed Demons Boss: Hades (9 Hearts) Level 10: Tools of the Trade Story: Mysterious technology is given to Intergang so that they might destroy Superman. Superman fights back but finds that the terrifying weaponry can hurt even him and calls the Titans for help. Characters: Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Superman Enemies: Intergang Boss: Darkseid (10 Hearts) Characters Unlocked: Superman Characters Avalable To Buy: Clark Kent Level 11: War World Story: The Titans are abducted by extraterrestrial slave traders and are sold to a planet of the despotic ruler Mongul where the population spends its time watching aliens in mortal combat in an enormous coliseum. Characters: Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Starfire Enemies: aliens Boss: Mongul (6 Hearts) Level 12: Heart of Ice Story: Mr. Freeze, attacks several divisions of GothCorp, each time stealing a piece for a secret weapon he intends to build and battles the Titans Characters: Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, Wonder Girl Boss: Mr. Freeze (5 Hearts) Level 13: Father's Day Story: Kalibak comes to Earth hoping to prove himself worthy of being Darkseid's son by attempting to kill the Titans in battle. Characters: Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Starfire Enemies: aliens Boss: Kalibak (9 Hearts) Level 14: The Enemy Below Story: a plot by Aquaman's brother threatens Aquaman's life. Characters: Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, Starfire Enemies: Atlanteans Boss: Ocean Master (5 Hearts) Characters Avalable To Buy: Ocean Master Level 15: My Crummy Valentine Story: It's Valentine's Day, so Kid Flash and Wonder Girl encourage Robin to take Starfire out on a date only to battle The Joker In The End Kid Flash and Wonder Girl Go out on a date. Characters: Robin, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Starfire Boss: The Joker (9 Hearts) Level 16: Beast Boy Story: The Titans team up with The Doom Patrol to stop Mad Mod. Beast Boy is recruited to the Teen Titans. Characters: Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Mento, Elasti-Girl, Negative Man, Robot Man, Beast Boy (Doom Patrol) Enemies: Robots Boss: Mad Mod (9 Hearts) Characters Unlocked: Mento, Elasti-Girl, Negative Man, Robot Man, Beast Boy (Doom Patrol) Level 17: Injustice for All Story: Slade assembles a supervillain team consisting of Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, and Private H.I.V.E. to take on the Titans and calling themselves the H.I.V.E Five. Characters: Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Beast Boy Boss: Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, and Private H.I.V.E. (15 Hearts) Characters Unlocked: Beast Boy Level 18: The Last Laugh Story: Joker unleashes a supply of laughing gas on Gotham City, incapacitating its populace and allowing him to steal things at his leisure. Only the Titans manage to escape its effects. Characters: Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy Enemies: Robots Boss: Joker (15 Hearts) Level 19: In Brightest Day Story: A dying Green Lantern tells his ring to find a worthy host. This host turns out to be Robin However, an evil alien, Sinestro, arrives on earth looking for the ring. Characters: Robin (Green Lantern), Aqualad, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl Boss: Sinestro (15 Hearts) Characters Unlocked: Robin (Green Lantern) Level 20: Hawk and Dove Story: Hawk and Dove assist Titans in stopping an intergalactic war between the Controllers and the Warlords of Okaara. Hawk and Dove join the Titans. Characters: Robin, Aqualad, Starfire, Beast Boy, Hawk and Dove Enemies: Controllers Boss: Warlords of Okaara (9 Hearts) Characters Unlocked: Hawk and Dove Level 21: The Spectre Story: Kid Flash becomes the new host for The Spectre. Characters: Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Beast Boy, Hawk and Dove Boss: The Spectre (15 Hearts) Level 22: Christmas With the Joker Story: Joker escapes Arkham Asylum on Christmas Eve and has a special Christmas planned for the Titans. Characters: Robin (Armor), Aqualad (Christmas), Speedy(Christmas), Wonder Girl(Christmas), Starfire (Christmas), Beast Boy, Hawk (Christmas) and Dove (Christmas) Enemies: Controllers Boss: Joker (9 Hearts) Characters Unlocked: Robin (Armor), Aqualad (Christmas), Speedy(Christmas), Wonder Girl(Christmas), Starfire (Christmas), Hawk (Christmas) and Dove (Christmas) Level 23: Bane Story: The Titans comes face-to-face with their most powerful adversary yet, the chemically-enhanced assassin Bane. Characters: Beast Boy, Hawk and Dove Boss: Bane (9 Hearts) Characters Avalable To Buy: Bane Level 24: Feeding Time Story: The Parasite steals Superman's powers and goes on a crime spree. Characters: Robin (Armor), Speedy, Beast Boy, Hawk and Dove Boss: Parasite (9 Hearts) Characters Avalable To Buy: Parasite Level 25: Rising Fire Story: The Spectre finds Hawk guilty of murder. The Titans save Kid Flash. Characters: Robin (Armor), Aqualad, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Beast Boy Boss: The Spectre (15 Hearts) Characters Avalable To Buy: The Spectre Level 26: The Million Dollar Batgirl Story: When Commissioner Gordon is framed for taking bribes from Rupert Thorne, his daughter Barbara pleads with Robin to show up at a rally being put on in the commissioner's behalf. But when Robin disappears after finding the person behind the frame-up, Barbara takes the law into her own hands as Batgirl. Batgirl is recruited to the Teen Titans. Characters: Aqualad, Kid Flash, Starfire, Beast Boy, Hawk, Dove, Batgirl (Classic) Characters Unlocked: Batgirl (Classic) VOL.2 Level 27: The Joker Returns Story: The Joker escapes jail using an explosive hidden inside his tooth. The Titans encounter him at a robbery, but the Harlequin of Hate gets the best of them. The Titans then plants a trap for the Joker, by baiting him to steal a priceless ruby. The Joker shows up and tangles with the Titans. While struggling with Robin, Joker is stabbed by his own knife and left for dead by the Titans. The police find the body and a doctor determines that the Joker lives on. Characters: Robin (Armor), Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Beast Boy, Hawk, Dove, and Batgirl Bosses: Harlequin and The Joker (5 Hearts Each) Characters Unlocked: Batgirl Level 28: Vendetta Story: Detective Bullock is arrested for kidnapping. Aqualad, who dislikes Bullock but nevertheless believes him to be a good man, investigates, and discovers the identity of the real criminal: Killer Croc, who harbors a vendetta against Bullock for capturing him once. Characters: Robin (Armor), Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, Hawk and Dove Boss: Killer Croc (5 Hearts) Characters Avalable To Buy: Killer Croc (Classic) Level: 29 The Brave and the Bold Story: Speedy and Kid Flash uncover a plot by Grodd, an intelligent talking gorilla, to destroy Gorilla City, a hidden city of hyper-intelligent gorillas in Africa. Characters: Robin (Armor), Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl, and Starfire Boss: Gorilla Grodd (3 Hearts) Characters Avalable To Buy: Gorilla Grodd Level 29: Hunted Story: Kid Flash activates a homing beacon by accident for Slade. Characters: Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Beast Boy, Hawk, Dove, and Batgirl Enemies: Sladebots Boss: Slade (7 Hearts) Level 30: Circus Act Story: On a trip to Haly's Circus Robin encounters Killer Croc and Joker killing Jason Todd's parents and the Titans fight them. Characters: Robin (Armor), Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Jason Todd(Circus) Boss: Killer Croc (6 Hearts) and Joker (7 Hearts) Characters Unlocked: Jason Todd (Circus) Level 31: Hawk Accused, Jury Spectre, Lawyer Dove Characters: Spectre returns for Hawk, Dove offers himself as the one for punishment. Dove dies and Hawk leaves the team. Characters: Robin (Armor), Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Batgirl Boss: The Spectre (15 Hearts) Level 32: The Hawk, The Raven, And The Dove Story: Due to Dove's Death a mysterious hero Raven joins the team. Mr. Freeze returns for revenge. Robin finds Jason Todd as a street kid. Characters Part 1: Aqualad, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Beast Boy, Batgirl, and Raven Characters Part 2: Robin (Armor) and Jason Todd Enemies: Street Kids Boss: Mr. Freeze (8 Hearts) Characters Unlocked: Jason Todd Characters Avalable To Buy: Mr. Freeze Level 33: Mirror Story: Mirror Master mirrors the Titans. Jason Todd helps as Red X. Characters: Robin (Armor), Wonder Girl, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Red X Enemies Mirror Titans Boss: Mirror Master (6 Hearts) Characters Unlocked: Red X Characters Avalable To Buy: Mirror Master Level 34: Venom Story: Bane injects Red X with Venom and he goes on a rampage. Red X joins the Titans Characters: Robin (Armor), Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Beast Boy, Batgirl Raven , and Red X (Venom) Boss: Bane (7 Hearts) Characters Unlocked: Red X (Venom) Level 35: Fear Itself Story: Scarecrow drugs Kid Flash into his worse nightmare with the Titans following. Joker gets a bomb Characters: Robin (Armor), Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven , and Red X Enemies: Speed Force Minions Boss: Scarecrow (8 Hearts) Characters Avalable To Buy: Scarecrow Level 36: Wild Story: Beast Boy must lead the Raven and Red X when the others become Gorillas. Joker breaks out villians. Characters: Beast Boy, Raven, and Red X Enemies: Gorillas Boss: Gorilla Grodd (5 Hearts) Level 37: C.A.D.M.U.S. Story: Wonder Girl finds that C.A.D.M.U.S. has created a clone of Superman, Superboy. Superboy joins the Titans. Joker steals C.A.D.M.U.S. tech. Characters: Robin (Armor), Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Beast Boy, Batgirl, Raven , Red X, and Superboy (Solar Suit) Enemies: C.A.D.M.U.S. Bots Characters Unlocked: Superboy (Solar Suit) Level 38: Joker's Revenge Story: Joker activates bombs unless the titans in teams of two battle past villians. Characters: Wonder Girl and Superboy Boss: Ares (16 Hearts) Level 39: Red Arrow Story: Killer Croc kills Green Arrow and Speedy becomes Red Arrow for revenge. Characters: Aqualad and Red Arrow Enemies: C.A.D.M.U.S. Bots Boss: Killer Croc (14 Hearts) Characters Unlocked: Red Arrow Level 40: Starlight Story: Starfire and Batgirl battle Man-Bat. Joker captures Hawk. Characters: Starfire and Batgirl Enemies: C.A.D.M.U.S. Bots Boss: Man-Bat (13 Hearts) Level 41: Run Wally Run Story: Joker activates the bombs. Joker captures Red X Characters: Kid Flash (Armor), Beast Boy, and Raven Enemies: C.A.D.M.U.S. Bots Boss: Gorilla Grodd (15 Hearts) Characters Unlocked: Kid Flash (Armor) Level 42: Knightfall Story: Robin rescues Red X. Bane breaks Robin's back. Red X becomes Robin. Characters: Robin (Armor) and Red X Enemies: C.A.D.M.U.S. Bots Boss: Bane (18 Hearts) Level 43: New Dawn Story: Hawk and the Titans battle Joker. Dick Grayson leaves the team. Characters: Robin (Young Jason) Aqualad, Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Beast Boy, Hawk, Batgirl, Raven, and Superboy Enemies: C.A.D.M.U.S. Bots Joker (20 Hearts) Characters Unlocked: Robin (Young Jason) Level 44: Honor Thy Father Story: Commissioner Gordon issues a manhunt for Superboy and Batgirl must betray her father for Superboy's innocence. Dick leaves earth to join the Green Lanterns. Characters: Robin (Young Jason), Wonder Girl, Starfire, Beast Boy, Hawk, Batgirl, Raven, and Superboy Enemies: Policemen Boss: Commissioner Gordon (7 Hearts) Characters Available To Buy: Commissioner Gordon Level 45: Mask of Clay Story: Basil Karlo actor tries to murder people based on his movie persona Clayface and the Titans face him. He dies but falls into a vat of T.C. (Toxic Clay). Characters: Robin (Young Jason), Aqualad, Red Arrow, Starfire, and Beast Boy Boss: Clayface (7 Hearts) Characters Avalable To Buy: Clayface (Classic) Level 46: Nanosec Story: Kid Flash speeds to fast into the Age of Dinosaurs with the Titans. Dick trains with Kilowog. Characters Part 1: Kid Flash, Batgirl, Raven, and Superboy Characters Part 2: Robin (Green Lantern) and Kilowog Enemies: Green Constructs Boss: T-Rex (20 Hearts) Characters Unlocked: Kilowog Level 47: Darkness At The Edge Of Space Story: Paredemons attack Oa and the Titans assit the Corps. Darkseid sets his sites on earth. Characters: Robin (Green Lantern), Robin (Young Jason) Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Batgirl, Raven, and Superboy Enemies: Paredemons Bosses: Deesad (7 Hearts) and Stephenwolf (6 Hearts) Characters Avalable To Buy: Deesad and Stephenwolf Level 48: Blur Story: Kid Flash reveals when he was young he saw a yellow lightning like blur kill his mom. That same Yellow Blur returns to kill Dick, Wonder Girl, and Superboy. The Yellow Blur escapes. Characters: Robin (Young Jason), Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Beast Boy, and Raven Boss: Yellow Blur (12 Hearts) Characters Avalable To Buy: Wally West and Yellow Blur Level 49: Emotions Story: When Dick's ring goes haywire the team experiences strong emotions. Robin and Red Arrow becomes full of Rage, Kid Flash and Wonder Girl fall in Love, Beast Boy and Superboy feel great Fear, Aqualad becomes Compassionate, Raven becomes very Greedy, and Starfire becomes Hopeful. Characters: Robin (Green Lantern), Aqualad, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Starfire, and Batgirl Boss: Robin (21 Hearts) and Raven/Red Arrow (7 Hearts) Level 50: Darkseid Of Power Story: Darkseid comes to earth. The Invasion begins. Superboy gets a Visor for Vision Powers. Characters: Robin (Green Lantern), Robin (Young Jason) Aqualad, Kid Flash (Armor), Red Arrow, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Beast Boy, Batgirl, Raven, and Superboy (Visor) Enemies: Paredemons Bosses: Deesad (16 Hearts) Characters Unlocked: Kid Flash (Armor) and Superboy (Visor) Level 51: Project C.Y.B.O.R.G. Story: Stepphenwolf directly hurts teen Victor Stone but Robin, Kid Flash, and Raven decide to use his father's S.T.A.R. Labs tech to revive him. Vic now Cyborg attacks Stepphenwolf. Cyborg joins The Titans. Characters Part 1: Robin (Young Jason), Kid Flash (Armor), Raven, and Silas Stone Characters Part 2: Robin (Young Jason), Kid Flash (Armor), Raven, and Cyborg Enemies: Parademons Boss: Stepphenwolf (18 Hearts) Characters Unlocked: Silas Stone and Cyborg Level 52: Omega Portal Story: Darkseid is destroyed by an Omega Portal from Cyborg's Boom Tubde Characters: Robin (Green Lantern), Robin (Young Jason) Aqualad, Kid Flash (Armor), Red Arrow, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Beast Boy, Batgirl, Raven, Superboy (Visor), Cyborg Enemies: Paredemons Boss: Darkseid (21 Hearts) Characters Avalable To Buy: Darkseid VOL. 3 Level 53: S For Slade Story: Slade returns to attack the Titans. Dick ask why Slade hates them and Slade replies that Red Arrow will pay for his crimes. Red Arrow withdraws from telling the Titans. Characters: Robin (Green Lantern), Robin (Jason Todd) Aqualad, Kid Flash (Armor), Red Arrow, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Beast Boy, Batgirl, Raven, Superboy (Visor), Cyborg Enemies: Merchs Boss: Slade (20 Hearts) Characters Avaloble To Buy: Slade Level 54: Strength Story: Red Arrow finds a shipment of Venom and gets addicted to is with Robin. Dick finds out but Venom's Hold causes a fight. Dick kicks Red Arrow off the team for,the recent slip ups. Characters: Robin (Green Lantern), Aqualad, Kid Flash (Armor), Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Superboy (Visor), Cyborg Boss: Red Arrow (Hearts 10) Level 55: Flash Of The Future Story: The Kid Flash Of 5Years Later comes to kill Robin. They Stop Him But Cyborg is injured. Characters: Robin (Young Jason) Aqualad, Kid Flash (Armor), Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Superboy (Visor), Cyborg Boss: Kid Flash (10 Hearts) Jason Todd video game takes place here Category:LEGO